An Underwater Kiss
by BassFriday
Summary: Not AU. Pre-established relationship. Pure fluff and romance. Maura is bewitched by a beautiful sea creature, and the romance moves underwater. Not AU. Rizzles.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Rizzoli and Isles or any of its' characters. They belong to JTam and Tess Gerritsen. I only have my imagination.

**AN:** This came to me one day as I was walking home from school, and when I started writing it down the story kind of wrote itself. I am from Scandinavia and English is not my first language. Also this is my first time posting anything in years so I'm kind of nervous about it.

I hope that you review this piece kindly and critique if need be. Here in Denmark we kind of put commas everywhere so if you think I used them too much, could you tell me? Also if I spelled anything wrong please let me know.

* * *

**An underwater kiss.**

It was clear to Jane that Maura was not home when she returned from the precinct. She had not really expected her to – Maura had taken an hour long break to watch the race and she would not come home before she had done whatever had to be done in the morgue.

It didn't bother her though, Maura had already congratulated her – quite physically actually. She had thrown herself at Jane and kissed her hard right in front of a group of thankful detectives, officers and Frankie who had blushed furiously.

Closing the door and turning around, the evidence of Maura's missing presence was right in front of her. Bass was sitting at the end of the hallway staring at the door. As he saw who'd come home, his face morphed into what resembled a scowl when he noticed that it was clearly not Maura.

Despite his disappointment he followed her into the kitchen hoping to catch a treat, and sure enough a strawberry was waiting for him on the floor which he quickly (as quickly as a tortoise can walk) approached.

Meanwhile Jane had run upstairs desperate to get out of her smelly clothes and into the warm depths of water that Maura's bathtub offered. She turned the water on and took her clothes off, carefully putting it in the wooden laundry basket as Maura had instructed over and over again.

Turning the tap off when the water reached an excellent height, she placed a towel next to the tub and took the rubber band out of her hair letting dark tresses cascade down her back and shoulders.

The water was warmer than she would normally have it, but it didn't bother her because the pain in her muscles ceased almost immediately upon contact. She sank deeper into the water until everything but her face was covered. It was quite tempting to pick up the soap and scrub away the sweat and exhaustion, but she was too lazy to move and instead closed her eyes letting the water do its' magic.

* * *

Maura arrived home half an hour later, exhausted but excited to spend the weekend with her girlfriend. Jo Friday ran around her legs showing how happy she was to be there, and she quickly released the small dog from the leash watching as she hurried into the living room, presumably to find Bass.

Hanging her coat up, she headed for the kitchen and found Jane's badge and gun on the counter, which she carefully laid in the drawer of one of the small decorative tables in the main hall.

Standing still for a second she held her breath and tried to focus on the sounds in the house, hoping to determine where exactly Jane was. But besides the sound of small feet moving in the living room, the house was quiet which meant that Jane could be in only one of two places at the moment.

She checked the bedroom first. After a hard day she often found Jane there barely conscious or deep asleep. And she figured that the detective might have collapsed on the bed as soon as she came home. That however was not the case today, so instead she silently closed the door and crept down the hallway towards the bathroom.

* * *

Jane had not heard Maura enter the house, but the light footsteps outside the bathroom door, were too light and soft to be a burglar's so instead she sank deeper into the water and closed her eyes again, pretending to be asleep.

The bathroom door was in no way loud or creaky, but she could still hear as it was opened and gently closed once more.

Maura's breathing was audible now and she imagined the doctor sitting next to the tub staring at her. She didn't get that uncomfortable feeling when someone stares at you, no Maura's presence was wanted and kind and she knew her intentions was nothing but good.

A shifting in the water gently danced against her face and she knew that the doctor was carefully toying with the water, which had become slightly lukewarm in the time that had passed. This went on for a couple of minutes, both of them content like that, silently enjoying the others' company.

If Jane had any doubt whether Maura knew if she was awake or not it was quickly put to an end when she felt the blonde's hands gently cradle her cheeks. She smiled against the caress and heard the other woman gently chuckle as well.

A shadow was cast over her and she opened her eyes slightly to see her girlfriend leaning over her; an arm on each side of the tub carefully trying not to get her clothes wet. Jane thought of how embarrassed she would have been if any of her former partners had seen her like this, lying completely exposed in the water with no bubbles to cover her naked form.

But not with Maura, never with Maura. She trusted the blonde woman completely and not even her own insecurities could make her cover herself in front of her.

Maura was closing the distance between them, the doctor's hair was touching the water as she came closer to her goal, until finally their lips met and melted together softly. As Maura began to pull away it felt like a magnet dragging Jane further up from the tub until finally the contact was broken and her whole head was over water.

The blonde stayed close by, her eyes lazily gliding over Jane's face as the detective at last opened her eyes fully. They grinned at each other, both of them feeling drunk on love and it did not take long for their lips to meet again.

This time the magnet was in Jane's favour and she sunk deeper into the water with Maura attached to her mouth until finally the detective was under water and Maura above, their lips the missing link between them.

Slowly Jane raised her arms until they were tangled in Maura's hair and carefully dragged her into the water, when she met no resistance she continued until the back of her head touched the bottom of the tub and both their heads were under water, lips tightly fused together making sure no water slipped past.

The detective felt her girlfriend smile against her lips and she opened her eyes and stared into the hazel ones above her, ignoring the slight sting of the water. Their lips disconnected as they rose to the surface desperate for air.

"Are you trying to drown me?" Maura asked breathlessly, a sparkle in her eyes.

Jane laughed as she sat up in the bath and took a closer look at the blonde; her hair was wet like her own and so were the shoulders on her shirt. At the detective's stare the doctor smeared the water away from her chin and looked down at her body.

"Jane! Look what you did! This is Kashmir." She said playfully and pushed Jane's arm of the edge of the tub.

She snorted and pushed a strand of hair out of her face with her wrinkly fingers.

"You know," Maura said and rested her head on the tub's edge. "In many Celtic and Irish myths, female sea creatures lure young men and women into lakes and rivers, where they either drown them or keep them as prisoners forever."

The detective had gone slightly under water again and turned a little so her head was right under Maura's.

"Really?" She husked and stared at the blondes lips hungrily.

"Yes. These creatures have appeared all over the world in so many cultures and so many different manifestations. With all these sightings and descriptions," Maura slowly lowered her head towards Jane's. "it's easy to believe they existed" she murmured against the detective's lips.

The other woman's hand snuck from the water and into the wet locks above her.

"You're not going to drown me, right?" The blonde asked jokingly, her mouth less than an inch from the detective's.

Jane's eyes sparkled and she grinned softly before their lips met in a bruising kiss.

"No, but I might keep you forever."

"I won't mind."

* * *

The end. Okay so I was reading about some irish myths not too long ago, and a lot of them were about vicious sea creatures. So I just kind of put Rizzles in the equation and BAM! Hope you enjoyed it. R&R.


End file.
